The Intensity of Insanity
by Mizz-Incezt
Summary: The madness cackled in the air. It hung dangerously, lingering and waiting for the next victim. Fear-the epitome of insanity. Everyone had fears, they had theirs so it wasn't inevitable succumbing to the darkness. With all of the things happening around them, their decision should be expected. Soul fell first, pulling Maka with him. But she held his hand tightly to the way down.
1. Insanity

**_The Intensity of Insanity_**

 _"The real insanity is being covered in fear and having nothing to do."_

* * *

 **The Insanity**

The Piano Room.

They were always there. Trapped. Locked. No escape. Both of them didn't even know when they had gotten in here. The only thought in their feeble minds were _'We're here and we couldn't escape._ ' Hope was already stripped out of their eyes. They looked like they could crumble in a second, die and dissipate without anyone noticing or knowing.

 _'Why am I here?'_ She asked herself. Looking at the dimly lighted ceiling above. Her green eyes fading like a moss. Hope. Where is it? Is there still hope for them? To get out and gain control? Who knows what they were doing outside? Madness. It was too much for her to handle. Maybe she's laughing in a crazy manner outside, swinging her scythe without consciousness. Laughing and giggling how pain was so pleasurable to her eyes. Heck, maybe she was even pointing it at the wrong person.

Back then, she used to have Soul grappling her. Making sure she was never overcome by madness. But now, how? How could she fight her way out when all hope is lost? When the reason she had been fighting for was gone? Also covered by madness. She gazed at the other end of the room, where he, alone, was sitting. Crimson eyes in despair, all the fire of fighting lost. When had the room gotten so big? She thought. He was out of reach, she lifted her finger in chance of touching him. But he was too far, too far away for her fingers to be touched.

That's when the tears around her eyes poured down like rain again. _'Fight, Soul, fight...Where's the lazy ass who always got me out of trouble?'_ She remembered the day she had gotten here, how long has it been? They were in a battle and he played the piano again. There was nothing wrong using the piano, right? The demon's gone. Soul ate it. He could freely use the piano and amplify their wavelength yet why? Why when the first notes were pressed, madness consumed. Soul reverted back to his human form, disabling Maka to use him. He was unconscious and Maka knew...He was struggling inside, battling the inner demons of the night. And she knew she had to save him. Just as he did whenever she's hanging on a cliff.

When she entered the room, the room was dark. Unlike when she first came and when they danced in it. It was mysterious and achingly enchanting yet now as she strode inside all she could feel was fear. And it chilled her. The thought chilled her. She frantically looked around searching for him, the Soul inside this room. _'Where was he?'_ She asked herself. Another voice loomed out of the chilly air, answering her damn question.

"Where do you think is he?"

It was not Soul's voice, Maka could comprehend. It was the little red devil's voice that Soul swallowed a long time ago. Yet he was gone right? Why is 'it' here? And why does it seem that 'it' is everywhere around her, surrounding her? _'Fear is constant, it is always there but you will never know when it will overtake you.'_ The thought swayed before her eyes. And her lips parted a gasp of realization. _'What if?_ _What if he's already gone?' 'No, he couldn't be...He's Soul.'_ Maka ran over to the door at the end of the room, knowing he's there. That's where he's always. She placed her hand on top of the cold doorknob and twitched it open.

The sight before her nearly killed her. The Piano..The black grand piano was destroyed. Its legs broken, some missing. The whole piano in a slanting position. Some of the keys gone and the others scattered throughout the floor. The strings inside were either cut, coiled or crumbling. Make placed her hands on top of her mouth. _'Who could do such a horrific thing? And Soul...Where the heck is Soul?'_ Her eyes darted upward, downward, side-ward looking out for a wisp of silver grey hair and red ruby eyes. She walked carefully around the piano, the more she looked at it, the more her heart fell and broke. The sight before her was too much to take.

She reached at the back of the piano, and he was there. Soul in his black and silver pinstripe suit. He was sitting, head bowed down to the ground as if not wanting to see the piano before him. And of course, he's a pianist, who would want a pianist to see the piano in tatters before him? She knelt to reach his level, removing her white snow gloves and reaching for his cheek. How frozen cold it was, in contrast with her warm ones. It seemed like an hour before he responded to her touch, raising his arm a little, topping her hand with his pale cold ones. Still, he did not looked up at her, not wanting to meet her summer green eyes.

"Soul, who did this?" Maka asked, referring to the desecrated Piano. Instead of hearing the grumpy voice he usually emits, she heard the overbearing loud voice of that devil, once again answering her question.

"You don't know, do you? Soul did this himself."

Her hand slipped away from his. Despair surging through her veins. Her emotions were in a turmoil now, mixing, never settling for one feeling. Once, she would feel _sadness_ and then _hatred_ and then _loneliness_. All of the _negative feelings_ swiveling inside her. She wanted to lash out, to cry and to shout. Yet all she could do was to slump in the ground, mirrored his actions and hung her head lowly in despair and depression.

"S-Soul, how could you do this?" Her voice quivering as she let out every word. In an instant, his arms were wrapped around hers. Clutching her for dear life, as if not wanting to let go of her. As if she'll go away and never come back. His embrace was tight, it almost sucked her breath out yet not a single complain was uttered. All of the time they spent were arguing, she could never abandon him right now. Not at this stage. Her hands made it way to his back, gripping it with hatred. ' _Who did this to you? I'll never forgive them for shattering you.'_

"It was too much, h-he came everyday. Bigger than what he is yesterday, I tried to push him away...yet **he wouldn't!** " His cracked voice echoed through the black and white walls. She knew he was crying. She knew he was in despair. She knew he needed her.

"Who? Soul, tell-Don't tell me it was Insanity again!" Maka bit her lip, stopping threatening tears at the brink of her eyes. She must appear strong in front of him. For him. Yet during the moment, all Maka could think was how Soul was consumed by Madness. He looked so hopeless, so out of life. _Fragile. Dead. Lifeless_. The list could go on infinite. Just seeing him so broken made her heart clench. Almost made her feel hopeless but now, she should be the one reaching out to grasp his hand.  
He's now on a cliff, and if she's too late, he'll fall. To the never-ending abyss of nightmares.

"Did you let him consume you? Please tell me you didn't Soul! That's the most idiotic thing you would've done!" She pleaded. And he just held her tighter, crying at her shoulder. She started playfully hitting him at his back with her fists, she knew her punches didn't hurt at all. She just wanted to knock some sense into him. She broke the hug and reached for the pocket of her coat, bringing out a hardbound book she always brought and slammed it at his head.

"Maka- **CHOP!** " He looked up at her for the first time, crimson eyes finally meeting her emerald ones. For a moment, Maka's heart leapt. Skipping a beat. Her breath was sucked away. Her nonstop changing of emotions finally came to an abrupt end. She could only feel one thing: _brokenness_. His eyes were on the verge of falling apart, cracks were appearing. His irises already fractured, a glass shattering. No way to pick up the pieces again, because it might only damage her and incur blood.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, her eyes surrendered to the tears. She just forced him to look at her again. There was no way she would let those eyes cast down again and not look at her. She pinned him to the wall, her legs on top of his, locking him down. But she knew he would never try to escape her hold.

"How? H-how could you l-let them do t-this to you?! Y-you crashed your piano...You let yourself be consumed by insanity! **I hate you!** **You idiot!**  
You left me... **you left me!** How could I face the world without you?! **Why? Why did you do this?!** S-stop...please..don't leave me. Let's get out in here...Please, come with me." She said. From a high-pitched voice, then lowering and lowering until the last words became a whisper. She hit him on his chest repeatedly, demanding Soul, _her Soul_ to come back. Her gaze casted down, the tears never stopping.

His hands found its way to her waist, and the touch ignited a spark in her. Electricity coursed into her and jolted her awake. Her head snapped up, looking again at his broken eyes. He lazily smiled at her, cupping her cheek with his other hand.

"I'm tired, Maka. Living in constant fear, always fighting the dark creatures of night. Never knowing when the last battle will be. Never knowing if the mission was safe. Never knowing when will it be my last breath and worst, never knowing when will it be your last. You're tired, I could see it in your eyes. I'm doing nothing great either. Aren't you tired of everything too?" He asked, pulling her close to his chest. His hand petting her head. She could hear his heartbeat, loud and clear.

"I got tired, but never to the extent of giving up." She whispered. His head bent lowly for his lips to meet her ears, he whispered:

"That's the beauty of Insanity, Maka. You'll never get tired. Seeing you in pain hurts me in a lot of ways, please, Maka just...let go. Let Insanity do the work...I love you so much."

She cried harder than before. Her sobs echoing the entire room. How his words were poisoning her in a slow yet deadly way. After a moment, she slumped into his shoulders. Tired yet she had decided. Seeing him in that way made her tired. Hearing his words made her tired. Going back to the reality is making her tired. She's tired and in a way, like Soul, she just wanted to slip away. _With him, of course._

"S-Soul, how to let go?"

"Maka, look at me." And she did so, she looked at his fading eyes. Tenuous cheeks and his curling lips. In a second, his lips enraptured hers. All the energy around her drained. In that moment, she didn't seem to have a care around the world, all that matter now was him. Him. Soul. Her Soul. Her love.

 _'If Insanity is to spend an eternity with him, I wouldn't mind.'_

 _'Insanity, take me.'_

She whispered through her mind. The little devil chuckled.

 ** _'That's it, my two little angels, you two are each other's insanity. Forget everything, this is how it will all end. And then, I'll show you the real insanity.'_**

The door behind her locked in a loud manner, as if taunting her that she could never go back. A cut was made in her. Her tie to her sanity was cut. And she is now locked, locked in insanity, with him in her arms. She won't be able to feel what's happening outside nor would she be sane again. They broke the kiss, panting, out of breath.

"What did we do?" She whispered, looking down again. He intertwined his finger with hers.

"Please, stay with me."

"I love you, Soul."

"How pitiable.." The voice woke Maka out of her reverie of memories. She looked up at the chandelier. The voice was everywhere. Under. Above. At the other room. Wherever she goes, the chibi devil's voice would always surround her and him. And that is maddening. Once she had let go, she thought everything will be alright. No sufferings, no care about the world yet the demon acted his promises. Showing them the real insanity. She thought insanity was just about letting go and being crazy. Having no control but now she had learned what true insanity is.

"For you two to be in a state like this..." The red demon continued. The real insanity is being covered in fear and having nothing to do. Being powerless and weak. Everyday or every moment, Maka couldn't even know, that devil would come, not literally. But his voice would overrule the room. And they, Soul and Maka, would hear his voice. He would tell them every day the mistakes they did outside. The madness and craziness that they accepted. He would tell how many children they killed. How many innocent souls they had ate. And how many betrayals they made. Making them regret every inch of the decision they made. But the decision was irrevocable. They could never turn back the cogs of time and reverse their actions. All they could do was to sit and hear the things they've never wanted to be done in the first place. That's the real insanity.

" **Shut up!** " Soul's grumpy voice shouted at the other end. Maka looked at him, he was suffering from regrets. For being insane, for pulling her at this madness. But Maka would remind him that _"Weapons and Meisters are one. If this is your sin, then I, too have committed it."_ which would make him shed tears more. It was a cycle. They both would suffer this never-ending madness and they would comfort each other. Then, suffer again. And comfort each other.

"Let's see...Did you know Maka that you had just killed Marie and Stein's child?" Maka's eyes widened. Before she was dragged in this, Marie was expecting and Dr. Stein was the father. How many years had passed by now? How old was the child? How many years did she cut from the child to experience? This was her fault, all her fault, if only she was strong enough to pull her and Soul out of this room, she should have done so.

" **STOP!** " She shrieked, covering her ears with her hands. There it is again, the countless possibilities of him and her escaping. The things she did not do when she had the chance. She would always hear them, the chances she should have taken yet she let go of. Regret hugging her heart, strangling it to no end.

"The child's blood was spilled, nonetheless in Soul's hands...Or should I say blade?" The demon laughed menacingly, looking at the two poor children he made insane.

"You said we wouldn't feel anything anymore! You told me madness is all about forgetting everything yet why does it hurt?!" Maka screamed, clutching at her chest. Soul was looking at her pitifully also tragically.

"Ah! Yes you two are nullified souls...on the outside. You two couldn't feel anything in your body. Pain. Fear. Love. That was all erased in your memory,  
outside." The red devil began to explain.

"Then why I am feeling pain?" Soul asked.

"I am repeating, outside. Where you two are insane. You see, you two are the last bits of sanity existing in your souls. Without you two, insanity would never consume you. Notice yourselves becoming tinier? Because, you, the sanity of Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn, are getting smaller and smaller. It would only be a matter of time before you two'll fade and become another part of the insanity among yourselves." The demon uncleanly finished. Maka cried, clenching her fists and punching the floor. The room wasn't so big, they, the sanity of themselves had been shrinking.

" **I don't understand yet I don't care anymore! This is driving me insane! How could you say that we are the last bits of our own sanity when this whole fiasco is already maddening me?!** " She shouted, letting all her frustations out. Hearing all the things she did unconsciously were too much. Hearing the thousand possibilities she could have done in order to save both of them were too much. Being powerless and pathetic in this situation was too much. Seeing Soul in front of her like that was also too much. Her feeling everything was too much. She wanted everything to end, she wanted insanity to consume and devour her.

"Being insane, is not being able to feel anything. You could feel, so you are still sane. But don't worry dear! You're getting tiny and soon you'll be a dormant part of insanity! It would've been easier if you two weren't resonating in souls because if you two aren't then **you two would be completely overtaken by madness!** **Hahaha!** " His laugh died down, last words whispering through the chilly air.

"It looks like Tsubaki and the others were chasing you two. I'll-No, you'll kill them later in the most pleasurable way in your eyes."

"I don't get him..." She whispered, not at what the demon had just said. She was pondering on what he had said, awhile ago. Without knowing, Soul was standing and walking to her hopeless form. He bent and placed his hand on top of her head.

"You see, this room was made out of my thoughts. Since I started resonating with you. This room would never exist without you. This was like my safe place, our safe place. There was a reason why this place has no windows. Because if there has, we would be completely overtaken by madness. This room is a lock, a lock of our consciousness. Once we disappear, along with this room...Insanity will rule." Soul explained briefly, giving her a smile of sympathy. He reached out his hand, and she held it. She stood up as he pulled her. True, the two of them had gone smaller. The room got bigger. Thrice of its size as it used to be. Yet she patiently walked with him leading to nowhere.

At the corner of the seemingly room of forever, he stopped. They stopped, on it was a small red grand piano. One that was for children. The piano was for children but for them it fits right. Soul pulled out the small stool and she sat on it. With him behind, he glided his fingers over hers. Leading to some keys of the notes. Pressing it, making a tune, a melody.

"Since when had this appeared?" She asked, bewilderment swaying in her eyes as she looked at him smiling genuinely at her.

"When it struck me that I love you." He answered. For a moment, the two of them were like normal. Not the ones that were infected by insanity. Not the ones under stress and negatives. They were just Soul and Maka. In this piano room, playing.

"You realized it, didn't you?" She asked. He sat beside her, playing his mysterious song she was once hypnotized. But in a more soprano manner, the piano could only emit high notes since it was short.

"That everything will disappear? That soon we'll be consumed by madness? Yeah." Soul said, continuing the sad yet beautiful melody. She grasped for his hand and he stopped playing. He swiveled his head and met her adoring gaze. _'Finally, everything will end...'_ She thought. She glanced at her feet for a moment, seeing it slowly becoming invisible. _'It's starting..'_

"You know this is our last moment..." She said and smiled. The first one she emanated ever since she got stuck in here. She raised her hand to make a contact with his cheek. He turned his head, kissing her palm.

"I asked myself awhile ago why am I here. Why I decided to stay here.." She started. Their gap was disappearing inch by inch until the moment all she could feel was his hot breath on top of her lips.

"Did you find the answer?" He murmured.

"It's because you're here..."

Before they disintegrated to thin air, all that was left was a picture of two lost partners in a chaste kiss.

* * *

 **I admit, Soul was a bit out of character. Maka is a bit out of character. Insanity is a bit out of character. Everything is out of character. Nah, just joking. It has an explanation. Soul is...consumed by insanity. He's hopeless. Maka's hope is Soul. So seeing him out of hope also made her hopeless. And this is confusing because...They're the fucking SANITY left of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans!** **What does that mean?** **Then how about the INSANITY of Maka and Soul?** **How are they?** **How Soul was consumed by madness?** **What happened before Maka got in the Piano room?**

 **You'll see in the next chapter. How things are madly happening outside. (You thought this is a oneshot? Only short story, running around 2-4 chapters)**

 **In Soul's point of view! Next chapter: The Insanity I.**

 **-Mizz-Incezt (reviews wouldn't hurt)**


	2. Intensity I

_**The Intensity of Insanity**_

 _"So insanity locked the feelings, diminishing it and the only thing that runs in them is INSANITY. The feeling of nothingness. The feeling of letting your body go free from all the boundaries you set. It was the only feeling that kept Soul and Maka alive."_

* * *

 **The Intensity I.**

The Piano Room.

That's where they are right now. He watched as she sat on the chair before the black grand piano. The only piano existing in DWMA. After so many years, they ended up in this place again. The place where the two of them- _weapon and meister_ -first met and formed a partnership. He never fathomed it, his meister, would be someone like her, bookish violent Maka Albarn. But he didn't like thinking of any other person than her.

 _'Why are we here anyway?'_ He asked himself, peeking at the moon through the translucent window. Seeing its mad eyes and stark white teeth grinding soundly through the deepest of the nights. He then remembered, _'Oh, that's right, Black*Star and the others were chasing us.'_ His gaze turned to Maka, who was fiddling with her fingers on top of the cover of the piano keys but never got the courage to open it. He took long strides to reach her place. Beneath her, he placed his hand on the lid and opened it.

"Do you want to play, Maka?" He asked, meeting her crazed lime eyes. She smiled playfully at him and patted the remaining space of the bench she's sitting. Hinting that she wanted him beside her. He sighed and gave up to her wishes, after all, she's his meister. The one only who wields and controls him. He would never have any other to hold him like her. It is only her. It should only be her.

"Actually, I want you to play for me." She answered. Her feet dangling and swaying in the black and white chessboard floor. Her palms set atop on the edge of the bench they're sitting. Yet as she looked at him, all he could feel was her intensified stare burning the irises of his red eyes. Her eyes full of love, adoration...and insanity. Nevertheless, he loved every part of her. Her bright and dark aura that's constantly changing. Her positive and negative sides that she shows. She imperfect and that what he loves the most about her. Perfectly imperfect.

They were puzzle pieces of each other. One will be lost without the other. They will only be whole if they are connected to each other. Together, they form the most perfect masterpiece before all. He complements her, and she returns it vice versa. That way, both of them makes the symmetrical balance of each other. She's hot and he's cold. She's Yin and he's Yang. Every trait that was not seen on him was in hers and every characteristic she was missing to be perfect was in him. Only together they are perfection.

She might not relate to music as much as he did yet he forgives her for that. After all, he never understood books as much as she does. But she may never grasp the meaning of music with her knowledge but she do know how to accept it. She accepted his music, and even loved it to pieces. To him, a person who takes in his music is like someone who'll acknowledge every part of him whole. No left parts of him would be excluded, that person who loved his music loved everything of him. His ominous personality. The mad side of his blood. The complete, whole Soul. And that person was only his meister-Maka.

Despite his overflowing flaws and mistakes, she stood by his side. Never abandoned him. Even now when he had let the insanity consume him, she still held his hand and whispered:

 _ **"A weapon and meister are one. If you are consumed by madness, so must I."**_

"What song?" He asked her, putting the tips of his calloused fingers on top of the white keys. She placed her hand atop of his and guided it to a specific note in the piano. Masterly piloting his three fingers to form a C Major. He sighed, realizing what song she wanted _'That song again? She sure loves it.'_ He pressed the keys magnificently, the way he usually does when he plays. His fingers hastily changing tones, bass, alto then soprano and back to the low-key tones again. This was him. This was his personality. People could see the real him in this mischievously monochrome dark melody. They were usually frightened when they first heard it, especially his mother and father. Even his brother flinched silently seeing him play in their house. But there was only one person who was fascinated and entranced about his music. His melody.

He almost abandoned this music sheet he made because of the scorned faces he met whenever he plays it. He almost abdicated his love for piano, almost stopped touching the shining white keys. Yet when she, Maka, offered him partnership, he played this song boldly in front of her. Knowing that once he had seen her cringe at the notes he'll emit, he'll deny the offer. Be a lone weapon forever like Law. But she didn't, that's how he knew she's the one he's worth to protect and cherish as a weapon. One he's worth to die for. The one he knew who would stay by his side and never leave him even if the world is against him. Just like now, as the black blood flows freely into his veins, she never gave him a disapproving look. Not like Dr. Stein who grimaced at the news of him gaining that...disgraceful bad blood in him when he examined him first after their battle with Crona. Maybe that's why he-no, _they_ had killed his firstborn daughter with Marie.

He remembered the day he had fallen for the sweet trap of that little devil lurking in his mind. A mission was given to them, fighting another crazy witch on the run. Her powers were overwhelming for the two. Her magical suppress was as high as Medusa's. And the only people who managed to defeat the well-known witch Medusa was Maka's father, Spirit, and his former meister, Dr. Stein. Maka's father is a Deathscythe. He was also Deathscythe, the youngest one particularly. Dr. Stein has Soul Perception abilities as similar to Maka's. Maka has an Anti-Demon Wavelength and a Grigori soul. Yet why? Why couldn't they defeat the witch in front of them? Both of them have achieved many feats, battling the Kishin Asura. Fighting with Crona, the child of Black Blood. Surely, this witch should be like a piece of cake, right?

Lately, these days, the demon had started visiting him again. The demon will never be gone because insanity is a part of a person. Just as courage is. The demon inside him could never disappear. But it is up only to him if he will accept the insanity inside him and let it rule his body. Just as Asura and Crona did. The devil was whispering in his ears, how weak and pathetic he was. How he wasn't able to make his meister left every battle unscathed. He offered him a choice, to let him be consumed by insanity. To make him powerful and invincible. With just only the price of one thing. Not only his sanity would be taken, but also hers. Maka's sanity must be taken along with him.

"What? **Why?!** " He screamed at the demon. The red demon just tapped his polished shoes in the black and white floor. Tongue clicking. Hands snapping.

"A weapon and meister are one. If you are to be taken by insanity, so must she." The demon looked at him with those menacing amber eyes. His twisted horns were taunting him. And the jazzy tune in this room never helped either.

"For the price of being invincible? No thanks. I would rather suffer for her." Soul dismissed him but the devil was pursuing. He never stopped. The demon became more demanding. At first, only wishing for _his_ sanity but now also wanting _her_ sanity. If only he could make his ears deaf.

"Oh, Soul, you couldn't bear seeing her like this right? Every day battling, new scars and wounds are opening. Every after battle she would be bloody and bruised in your arms and you couldn't take it, could you?" Insanity asked. Soul rolled his eyes at him but the puncturing of his nails on the armrests of his velvet chair went unnoticeable. He closed his eyes and whisked it all away. Forgetting that the devil's sayings were actually making holes to his mind.

"I've been doing it all the time." Soul answered. The demon paced around the room, walking to some corner. Soul heard a note being pressed from a soprano piano. His eyes jolted open to the devil's direction. There was never a piano in there. The only piano existing in this room was in the middle. And Soul never saw the devil in that black stool in front of the black piano lest did he even open it for the imp demon. He stood from his red chair and followed to the demon's place. When he reached the corner, the most unexpected thing appeared before his eyes. A small children's red grand piano was in that corner. Stark and outshining.

"But, it's getting harder and harder to see her in tatters after battles..." The demon said and twisted his red head to look at Soul's astonished face.

"Since when had this piano appeared here?!" Soul asked flabbergasted.

"Hmmm, you're the one who's in control in here. You should know, but I guess this was unconsciously made by you. You want to know when? Ever since you have loved her, who's her? Your meister of course! You love her and the fact that you couldn't heal her upcoming wounds was shattering your being. You wanted to get her away from the battles everyday but just couldn't because it's what she wanted. So, now you wanted to be stronger so she couldn't get anymore wounds. You wanted to be stronger for her, that's easy! Let insanity consume both of you! Not only you would be stronger for her but she...she would also be invincible! She will be scarless every time after battle. And every fight both of you take shall always end in triumph for both of you, isn't it great?" The devil said. His arms outstretched as if welcoming an embrace.

"The last time Maka went insane, she almost couldn't get back to her normal self!" Soul retorted. Face unmoved by the demon's great speech. He must appear unaffected by the imp or else that devil will be smirking at his struggle and despair.

"That's because you two wanted still to be sane...But if you let insanity take you wholly then there will be no problems." The demon answered.

"You want us to be engulfed in insanity and never come back?!" Soul shouted, glaring at the chibi devil in front of him.

"You only realize it now? Of course that's what I want! It's also beneficial for you two!"

"No, no way in fucking hell would I take your offer. **Get out!** " Before the devil exited, he smirked at Soul.

"Maybe not now, but soon you will be in dire need of me, _the insanity in you._ "

"Soul!" Maka's voice called out for him. Her white gloved hands was holding him tightly in his weapon form. He knew what she's asking next. A soul resonance between the two of them. That wasn't a problem to them anymore, resonating his soul with hers wasn't much of a problem now that he's sure the devil wouldn't come back knocking at their sanity again. Ever since his last conversation with the red devil, he never came back. Maybe he was tired from convincing him to let go. In reality, Maka's anti-demon wavelength was also being shared with him, he could never fall that easily to madness. And Maka would never fall to insanity ever again. Unless, as the devil had said once...

"I'm ready, Maka." Soul answered. And the two of them resonated their souls. Her wavelength amplifying his. And his wavelength flowing through hers. The blade transformed into a bright color. Witch Hunter. She leaped from her position and jumped high atop the witch's head. Slashing every attack the witch sent. The scythe crashed her defense and the only thing that kept the witch from the sharp blade was her hands. Her hands were holding the blade to keep it from slashing further. Soul could feel Maka's surprise the way the witch held single-offhandedly the deadly weapon before her. Both of them remembered the night Dr. Stein held Witch Hunter with his bare hands and disrupted the resonance between them. If this witch could do the same thing for the two of them... _we are really dead._

"Now, you activated it." The witch whispered and laughed maniacally. Slowly, Maka's blade got through her hands, forming a slice on the witch's palm. But both of them never expected that the color of the blood the witch will release was black. Black blood, both of them widened their eyes in realization. This witch has black blood running through her arteries. The reason why the fight seemed to stretch endlessly. Yet how? How could both of them not notice? They were making attacks to her and never had she spilled black blood once.

"Maka! She could control the black blood!"

"What?!"

In a split second, Soul's insides trembled and shook. The black blood of the witch thickened around his blade and made a jarring attack, dispelling the wavelength between the weapon and meister. Soul flew out of his meister's hand and Maka was slammed through a wall in the building, creating a big circular dent. She was unconscious and Soul reverted back to his human form. Soul stood up from his place and ran limply to his sleeping meister.

"Is this the best of Death City?" The witch taunted. Yet all Soul heard at the moment was the demon's taunt the last time they conversed.

 _"Every after battle she would be bloody and bruised in your arms and you couldn't take it, could you?"_

"Maka, wake up!" Soul shouted while his hands shook her petite lithe form. The witch behind took steps nearing towards them but he didn't give a damn. Maka passed out from the pain and if she didn't wake up in time...both of them will die on this mission. Soul knew he couldn't take the witch alone. And he hates himself for that. He wishes he could be like Justin Law who could take on a full fight without a meister. He could fight the witch approaching them but there was no guarantee he'll win a fight for her. He had never experienced a fight where he was alone. The last time he did, he almost died. _They_ almost died. The witch was now in front of them, her wicked smile sentencing them death. _'Is this it? I'll die first, protecting her body but it's useless...in the end, the witch will also kill her...'_ Soul thought as he hugged the lifeless form of Maka in his arms, taking the attack that was supposed to hers first. He closed his eyes as the witch held up her hand, forming a glowing orb at the tips of her fingers. _'I didn't even get to tell her..'_

"Soul, transform." Maka's hoarse voice woke him up, like a cold ice of bucket being splayed on his face. In an instant, his body formed into a scythe and she could feel his fingers gripping on him. She stood up in a stance and took the witch by elemental surprise which made her flung a few meters away from them. Both of them shared one thought _'This is the right moment...'_ but there was one question swarming in his mind: _How did Maka wake up in that state?_

"Soul, play your piano in our resonance!" Maka shouted, Soul smirked and nodded in response. Soul erased his questions, of course, she's strong. She'll be able to wake up and hold him and kill this piece of shit in front of them. This is a one-way kill. They must release the power now. It had to be now, or else...

" **SOUL RESONANCE!** "

Soul was in his piano room again. He was a bit worried because the demon might still linger around the room and start bothering him again with taunts and words. _'Insanity is always there, it's just up to you if you let them consume you.'_ He thought, it was becoming a mantra to him. But just as the usual, the demon wasn't there. Maybe it left for good because of Maka's anti-demon wavelength. Finally, no one will pester him anymore. He strode to his piano and opened the lid, while subconsciously glancing a little to the tiny red piano in the corner. _'It appeared ever since you loved her...'_ The demon's voice echoed inside him. But Soul knew that it came from his pigment of memories. The demon wasn't around him, he assured himself. He smiled a little, wondering when will he be able to admit this feeling for her.

Throwing his wistful thoughts in the wind, he sat and pressed the keys insanely. The first notes sending an overpowering presence to his meister. He then continued playing dangerously while closing his eyes to look at the battle above. The witch was sending orbs and orbs of energy. But with the resonance strengthening Maka's skills and abilities, she was able to deflect the incoming balls of energy. His tempo increased as the witch sent many balls at once. With one swing of the scythe, the wind energy of their wavelength diminished the orbs into thin air.

The battle was going smoothly for both of them until Soul heard that twisted voice again.

"You think I'm gone? I just rested for awhile Soul. I've been waiting for this moment to come, you see?" The devil said as it appeared on top of the piano, sitting on it, watching Soul as he play that drastic yet powerful melody of him. His white teeth plastered in a wicked grin on his face. His hands crossed on top of his chest. He appeared still the same as before. Annoying yet deceiving.

"Shut up! I'm playing." Soul shouted as his playing took out some energy from him. He was sweating buckets now and his tap on the white keys were so hard that anyone could be frighten for the piano might be destroyed by what he's doing.

"You're frustrated, aren't you, little thing? A while ago you two almost died. She was knocked unconscious. You were useless. Only if I did not wake her up, you two are already dead." Soul's red eyes turned like saucers and his fingers almost refrained from continuing his song but under any circumstance, he must kept playing. If he disrupt this melody, he would be destroying their strong resonance and both of them are going to be dead by that.

" **You woke her up?!** " Soul asked agitated, his fingers stepping on the piano keys hardly than before. Diverting his growing fury and anger on it. He shouldn't listen to the red devil, it will cause him his own downfall and probably Maka's too. But he wasn't deaf enough not to hear the sickening voice of his own madness.

"She still has some black blood in her, you know. I was only able to get through her during that time because she has blacked out. So, her anti-demon wavelength wasn't activated. But I never got the chance to bother her like this, like what I'm doing to you. Though, as I had said once, she could be consumed by madness. If only she gave me consent."

"She won't! She will never fall to insanity again!" Soul promised himself more than saying it to the red demon. Soul isn't letting Maka to fall again to insanity. He was scared, frightened that if she did, it's the last of Maka's sanity he would ever see again.

"She was engulfed by madness once when she let me to. And at that time, it was hard getting her back to sanity, isn't it, Soul?" The demon asked.

"Stop bothering me! **I'm playing and no one's going to distract me in my concert!** "

"Oh, but you're already distracted. Your soul was irritated because of the black-blooded witch. She's causing the black blood inside you to boil. She's one heck of a powerful witch, instilling herself some black blood. Very intelligent. And how well she could control it! The black blood inside her was beneficial...unlike you who kept fighting it and now, what's the result? Your meister paralyzed." The demon ranted. The more it spoke, the more intensified his playing got. He could hear Maka's worried words to him but her voice was like a faraway distant dream. Nothing could reach him right now. The piano was radiating the sounds louder and louder than before. It's only a matter of time before the piano will crumble with his very own hands.

"You know the witch's secret? She lets herself be consumed by insanity." The devil smirked.

"Go on, keep playing, save her. Be the hero of her book, you would be invincible and so would she. You don't have to worry for the safety of you two." The wood before the piano was cracking, Soul could hear it. Some of the keys were getting fractured from his mad playing. The piano was trembling under his fingers. Soul could feel it, soon enough, he would be falling. Falling for insanity.

"You love Maka, don't you? She's already suffering. She's tired from this everyday battles you two received. All she wanted was to rest, and did I mention that when I went inside her, I saw what her heart desired and that was to rest peacefully with you."

"You two could be in peace, just let insanity get you. After you, she would follow too. You don't want to hinder her from her desires right? To rest peacefully with you? Madness is already the only safe haven for you two, the outside world would never be bothering you two again..."

"Fall into insanity and both of you would live the life you two desired. A life with no suffering and feelings of weakness. Only happiness."

That sold him. His fingers came crashing down the keys and everything fell apart. His tie with the outside world disappeared. The piano's keys plunged out of the board. Black and white scattering on the floor. The leg disentangled itself from the base. The copper strings inside uncoiled itself to the piano one by one. The room was overwhelmed by sound of the exploding piano. Soul stood up from his black stool and walked away from the clattering grand piano behind him. Soul, knew this was the last of his sanity.

And insanity consumed him.

"We're friends with them, aren't we?" Maka asked after the last notes were pressed in his fingers. He looked at her and saw tears sliding down her pale, smooth cheeks. He placed two his fingers, the thumb and forefinger, gingerly at her chin, lifting up her face and forcing her eyes to look at him. She shouldn't be crying. They're free now, nobody set limits upon them. They'll kill if they want to. They'll hide if they wished to. If someone's catching them, kill them. They're like ants to their clutches, couldn't escape. The only way for their enemies was to die.

"About the blue-haired guy who was chasing us?" Soul asked. She nodded, his other hand wiped away her cascading tears. He knocked his forehead into hers. Their noses merely an inch from each other. Their breaths lightly touching their lips.

"So what if we knew them? What if they were once our friends? You shouldn't be crying...They should pay for making you cry...No one ever got to make you cry like this. Hold me, use me, let's kill them for making you shed tears." He said, capturing her lips at once. His kiss diffused her hot tears and doubts. Her hands were clutched tightly at his back, deepening the kiss. His hands laced at the back of her waist. All they had now was each other, they betrayed everyone. Killed almost everyone. They knew no one, but only each other. Everyone who is a hindrance to their happiness would be punished by Maka's hands and Soul's very own blade. There was no turning back now, insanity both consumed them. And they liked every part of it.

His hands already memorized every part of her body that he knew where to hold just to carry her body and pin her to the piano. Her hands automatically held to the edge of the piano, to support herself from his thunderous kisses. A few notes were pressed, producing some incoherent sound from the instrument. His hand trailed to the open piano, while the other still holding her waist. Their lips never left each other, even when he started to fiddle with the piano. Dovetailing between kissing the woman of his life and playing the piano in his other hand. Two things that mattered to him the most. Maka and Music. He wouldn't let go of any other.

No one knew when they will stop only if she did not place her hand on his chest to push him away a bit. She gazed up at him, lips curling into a grin. Her hand climbed up at his nape and she tiptoed for her mouth to reach his ears. She bit his earlobe, how pleasurable the sensation was to him. A mannerism both he and she were addicted to. And he heard her whispers saying: "They're coming. Five strong souls. Three weapons and two meisters. It will be an amusing fight. Let's kill them." She leaned back from him and his hand brushed her bangs away. Once again enraptured in another passionate, lustful kiss. But this time it didn't last longer than the other when an uptight, formal voice distracted them from their lovely haze.

A man clad in black and white was standing over the now opened doors of the DWMA's piano room. His two hands held out twin guns pointed at them. His pinkies clutched at the trigger. He has three white stripes at the left part of his hair. He emanated an aura of nobility. And Soul could feel Maka's lips twitching just by looking at the soul of this black meister in front. Soul averted his eyes at him with a smirk while the man's amber eyes looked at him-no, at them, with hatred and pity. _'Don't pity us, we, ourselves, decided to be like this.'_ Soul thought.

"DWMA's Three-star Meister Maka Albarn and Deathscythe Soul Eater are now being arrested for t-taking human souls and killing children without reason. Surrender, Mr. Evans turn back to human form and Ms. Albarn yield to us without a fight." The black man said with a disdainful tone yet his eyes deceived him. He was looking at them with self-hatred and guilt. Self-hatred because he wasn't able to stop them. _'There's no need to stop us'_. And self-guilt for not capturing them sooner.

"Do you really think we'll surrender ourselves to you?" Maka tauntingly asked as she unlaced her crossed fingers at the back of his neck and walked towards the handgun-expert meister. The man backed away as she took a step. Apparently, he wasn't good with close-range fights. And Maka...Maka is a meister of close-range fights. Soul watched as the amber-eyed boy hesitantly point his guns at his meister. _'They were probably our friends too...'_ Maka held out her hand and Soul knew this was the signal for him to transform. He ran and his body morphed into steel with a red and black reaper blade at the end. Maka masterly caught him and spun him in front of her. Sending waves of air both to her and their enemy in front.

"Maka-chan, Soul-kun..." One of the gun's voice reached out to them. A childish tone being deployed from the silver steel pistol. _'Another child...'_ Soul thought and licked his lips in a hungry manner. _'Their souls would be delicious...'_ His red eyes were delirious and craving for the soul inside the two pistols and the soul of the black man...No, he would give that soul to his meister. A weapon's soul to a weapon. A meister's soul to a meister. His thoughts of gluttony were suddenly swayed as Maka swung his body, pointing to the Weapons and Meister in front of them. Soul saw as the yellow cat eyes woke up to the reality that the two of them, Soul and Maka, aren't going to feel pity or hesitate killing the three of them. Those feelings were locked away at the deepest trench of their subconsciousness. Never to be felt again. Those emotions were the ones that could trigger them fear. And they shouldn't feel fear. So insanity locked the feelings, diminishing it and the only thing that runs in them is **INSANITY**. The feeling of nothingness. The feeling of letting your body go free from all the boundaries you set. It was the only feeling that kept Soul and Maka alive.

"Ms. Albarn, yield your weapon and surrender willingly. Things would be easier that way." The boy said formally. His eyes darkening with every passing word, and tone colder than as is before. Instead of Maka's features softening as what the man expected, Soul heard the dear maniacal laugh of his meister. How it was like chimes through his ears and death bells to others. Only he, Soul, finds this giggle beautiful and like a lost melody in the piano. Only he's the person who will accept her even if things got to the worst of worst. Even if she was eaten by madness, even if she wasn't able to save him from the insanity he fell, he loved her still. Through better or worse, they will always be at each other's side. Her laughs never stopped, tears even prodded her eyesight. Soul saw the tears at the corner of her emerald eyes. Not tears of sorrow or pain or anything like that, only tears of amusement and enjoyment from the torture their enemy would receive in coming time.

"Now, you've made her mad..." Soul said as he witnessed the way his meister acted before them. This was the intensity of her insanity. The cogs were turning, her true colors shone brightly and truthfully before them. The black and white-striped meister stood frozen with his weapons. Watching her, no-them with confusion. He wasn't aware enough that once she started stifling laughs and giggles, he should run away. Insanity is coming, and no one will be able to stop it. It was like a big tsunami hitting the shores of peaceful islands. No one was aware, no one knew what to do. Only running away was the best choice. Or else, in the end, they would all be captured by that big tidal wave and die. Her hands quickly gripped the scythe and glided it towards their enemy. He, the black man, counterattacked it with his steely gun before the red-blood coated blade was to slice him in half. Iron vs. Steel. Solid versus Solid. No one would refrain from pushing force between them.

"You've gotten stronger..." The black-haired admitted. Sparks flew in the contact of the two weapons as the two meisters tried to force more strength and power. Both of them flung at each other's side of the room as the tension between the two weapons finally broke, causing them to fly backwards. The place where she ended up had now a big mark present on it. But instead of groaning in pain like the other boy did, she giggled and looked up at the enemy of them. She held Soul between her hands and used him as a cane to support her standing. Peace didn't come reigning because as soon as she steadied, the other man found this as an opening and began shooting. Maka was able to avoid and avoid his numerous attacks with Soul's help. She jumped and shifted to another place, her only goal was to not get hit by those flying bullets and kill the entertaining fighter before them.

As another bullet of his missed her fast running body, the orb reached the piano behind them instead. Causing the piano to blast and shatter in pieces. A long stretch of silence happened between them. Maka stopped her fits of laughs and giggles. Green eyes widening, her irises reducing to a dot. Their enemy froze his attacks. Apparently, everyone in the room knew no one should mess with pianos. Especially if Soul Eater was present in the room. The piano was his. No one should mess with it. Messing up with the piano is like messing up with Soul. Soul didn't feel anything at all but his insanity matched his meister's level. He heard Maka's giggles starting again. It was hard to deal with one fully insane person but now they, their enemies, had to deal with a weapon-meister who are truly, madly covered with insanity that's breaching their maximum level of insanity. Maka held him close to her chest, his blade next to her face. Her white-gloved hands caressing the freezing sharp iron blade.

"Now, you've made my weapon mad...He's angry. Couldn't you feel it? Hey, Soul, what punishment do you think this kid deserves?" Maka asked him, the scythe weapon, in her hands. Soul looked at their enemy, his crimson eyes shading deeper and deeper to scarlet. A shark-toothed grin masked his face as he decided the punishment they would both bestow not only in the amber-eyed meister but also on his weapons.

"Kill him."

* * *

 **And cut! I'm sorry okay, it was supposed to be one part. But the chapter took like 10k words and I had to split them up. So yeah, many things will happen in the next chapter. WE all knew it was Death the Kid who came to them right? So will Kid be able to save them? What will happen now that Soul is truly mad at Kid for destroying the piano? Will they be really kill their own friends? What happened to the SANITY? They were gone right? Are they truly covered with madness now?**

 **The concept of madness and insanity was confusing. But as you read more and delve into the story deeper, the insanity will be much understandable.**

 **-Mizz-Incezt.**

 **Next chapter: The Intensity II.**


	3. Intensity II

_**The Intensity of Insanity**_

 _"But no matter how much pity and grievance they look at them, they will never collapse. Their decision as a weapon and meister were firm, indestructible. If they are going to stay insane, they will stay insane. Their sanity died a long time ago. And it will never resurrect back, clawing them to go back to sanity and settle all the things they have wrongly done."_

* * *

 **The Intensity II.**

"Don't do this, Maka!" The boy pleaded as Maka started throwing overflowing attacks at him. The enemy couldn't shoot, Maka was too close to him. This was an advantage for them, the man was only good at far-range fights. And Maka somehow managed to get near to him and surprised him as he was still in a trance watching them. _'He shouldn't get distracted, when the enemy is distracted, that's when we attack.'_ Soul thought. But Soul couldn't expect less from DWMA's students. This man had been parring their attacks, whether it be too fast or too hard. If it were others, they're already dead from their hands. And did he mention this corpse-skin kid was still flawless even after their continuous attacks?

"You've been calling my name as if we're close as friends, are we? Or were our names too popular for everyone to know? To repay you for calling me in my first name, what's your name?" Maka asked as she swung the scythe near his neck but again, the man protected himself by defensing it with his weapon. Both Maka and Soul saw the anguish and pain displayed from his eyes when Maka said those words. _'Truly, we've known them for awhile, didn't we, Maka?'_ He asked. His meister replied through their bond saying: _'But does it matter now? They came to kill us. Everyone does.'_

"Oh right, both of you couldn't remember...Were our memories with you just faded like that after both of you were consumed by madness? Nonetheless, we could still save you and Soul, Maka! Just listen!...My name's Death the Kid. Son of Lord Death. In my hands, are the Thompson sisters. Liz and Patti. They were your friends too. We were your friends!" Kid shouting, hoping his words could reach the mad Meister and Weapon. In a synchronized motion, Soul and Maka shook their heads. Many had tried to talk and reach out to them. That pink-haired witch and her flaming weapon. Once with the dark-skinned guy and his twin gloves of nature. Even the smart bald nerd and his spear of lightning, Maka chuckled, remembering the good fight he had put between them. His moves weren't easily decipherable which made the battle hard but of course, Maka wasn't a Deathscythe meister for nothing. All of them had reasoned out with them, how they will give them _'home'_ at DWMA. How they assured them that DWMA will give them peace and comfort. _'DWMA was the one who let us suffer from this.'_ Maka thought, and Soul read her thoughts like a music sheet in a piano piece. He always knew what's running in her mind.

" **Shut up you asymmetrical freak!** " Maka shouted as she twirled her scythe at him. The two, Kid and Maka, entering another dangerous dance of blades and bullets. Sparks ignited as the two irons clash. She attacks in a speed of lightning, and he anticipated it just right in time before the sharp pointy end of the scythe meets his skin. Death the Kid was getting tired, Soul could see it. The way beads of sweat were now cascading profusely from his porcelain forehead. _'Maka, he's wearing out.'_ Soul called out. Maka nodded, knowing the fact already. _'Once I found an opening, game's over. You have two souls for dinner, my love.'_ Maka said telepathically. Soul grinned both at the endearment she used and the fact this battle will be over in seconds.

"So you know me. You know how I am agitated at the slightest thing that makes a balanced picture asymmetrical. That's why you called me an asymmetrical freak right? Because you know everything asymmetrical was a point of weakness to me. Maka, you remember me, right?" Kid said, more like assuring himself that she would say _'Yes, I remember'_ and everything would go back the way it used to be. Soul noticed the way Kid was slowly putting his guard down as every word from his lips passed down. Kid was hoping, Soul could conclude. Kid was hoping, this time, he could save them. He could grab both of them out of insanity they're locked in. He could fix things and return everything that was supposed to be in their destiny before Soul and Maka were captured by insanity. _'How wrong he was...'_ Soul could only say. He's the same as the others, putting their emotions in the first place. _'That's why they lost...Because of their pathetic feelings for us.'_ _Warmth_ and _optimism_ were already stripped out of their eyes, only to be replaced by _coldness_ and _madness._ _Malice_ at everything they do.

"Soul, Maka...You remember us, right?" Kid's stern shout turned to a calm whisper. At those words, Maka dropped Soul into the ground. The pole slipping out of her snow-white gloves. The steely staff clanking in the polished marble floor of the room. Soul's eyes widened. He didn't expect this. She let go of him. Maka let go of him. In this fucking dire situation where there's this Pistol-Meister pointing his guns directly at her chest. Soul didn't understand the logic of this thing, what was she going to do? Sock him in the face? He knew Maka couldn't kill that man with her bare hands. Not if he have those shitty steel guns cocked at her and ready to fire the bullet. Maka trudged slowly to Kid, leaving Soul behind. He tried to talk telepathically but instead it came out as a shout.

" **What are you doing, Maka?!** " He asked irritably. Kid seemed surprised too. Maka just kept walking to Kid's place without any hint of hesitation or doubt. Kid's hands trembled with fear as he kept the aim of his twin pistols at her heart. If Maka made one wrong move, Kid will shoot her. Soul panicked at the thought. He couldn't kill her. She has black blood. He tried to assure himself. But Soul remembered Liz's and Patti's bullets, they're specialized with energy bullets. One bullet means a wavelength from their soul energy. It could hit Maka tragically.

"Kid." Maka called, her head hung low before him. Soul continuously shout protests to her which she heeded no mind. She was solely focused on Kid and in a way, it's making Soul jealous. She just abandoned him in the middle of the battle and now going to their enemy without him at her hands. _'No, I shouldn't feel fear...I was stripped out of those damn emotions a long time ago.'_ He wanted to transform back to his human form and drag Maka's hand and led her away from this drastic dreadful place. But first, he follows meekly to his meister's orders and second, he has trust for her ...maybe...that maybe this hoax before him is just a dramatic play. _'But I could feel the fear, why am I feeling it? It was as if she's going to leave me...I hate this feeling.'_

"Maka, please don't! **There's no way to save us!** " Soul shouted. Her head snapped back at him, her glare silencing him.

"I'm tired of insanity, Soul. This was the price of it, everyday being chased. And I'm sick of it. I want to go home..." Maka's voice faltered. Soul could feel his pieces cracking. At the same time, two guns were thrown and Kid's hands made its way to Maka's. Holding it tight between his hands and looking straightly at her eyes. His eyes full of hope and pleading that she'll go back at DWMA. She'll go back being the elite three-star meister at Death Weapon-Meister Academy.

"Maka, we'll give you home. Please, just go back. Together with Soul, we'll save both of you. Sanity is still there right? The sanity in you? We know they're still there. Let's settle this without weapons. We don't have to fight each other to death we were friends...we could still be." Kid pleaded. _How desperate his voice was_ , Soul commented. Everything is nonsensical as of the moment. Maka going back to sanity, leaving him. This doesn't make sense. Choosing Kid over him.

"We can finally rest back home?" She asked innocently. And Kid held her hand tighter. Soul could feel it, a little more and he would totally go berserk in front of his meister.

"Yes...You'll rest. Soul will rest. Everyone will relax. No more trouble." Kid assured.

"Too bad."

Maka twisted her hand out of Kid's hold and used it to grip his neck. She lifted him up, her hand burning Kid's throat like poison. Kid's legs were kicking in the air and his hands were clutching at Maka's vice-grip to his neck, trying to escape. Liz and Patti that were thrown by Kid awhile ago transformed back to human form, calling out to their black-headed meister. Everything happened so fast, Patti quickly reverted into weapon and Liz used her. Pointing her sister gun at Maka. Maka's grip to Kid's neck tightened. She swiveled her head as she saw the edge of the gun being pointed at her side.

"Try anything funny and this meister of yours will die at my bare hands... **SOUL! AT MY BACK!** " Maka shouted and Soul knew the cue. He transformed and ran at her back, his hand dangling into a scythe. He hovered his scythe-hand in the air as chains rumbled out of the darkness and started darting its way to his meister. He was glad Maka knew when she would be attacked by another opponent in the room and signaled him so he was able to protect her from the chain scythes wrapped up and coiled in his blade scythe right now. In a distance, he saw the streak of blue hair jumping from the ceiling down to the room. _'He was watching all the time, Soul. He was meant only to watch and let Kid handle the show. But if things go wrong, he's the back up guy.'_ Maka reported. Soul nodded as his red eyes intensified on the new blue-haired meister with his japanese weapon. He was pulling the chain scythe tightly that it was almost like ripping Soul's blade out of his arm. But Soul managed to fight back the same force. If this continues, the poor Japanese weapon will collapse. Soul exchanged a telepathic conversation with Maka.

 _'So you knew, he was here. Soul Perception, huh?'_

 _'Ceilings. Hiding all the time. Ever since Kid arrived.'_

 _'I thought you were going to betray me.'_

 _'Relax, a meister doesn't cheat on her weapon.'_

 _'What do we do? We're stuck in this position. You strangling Kid, I, having a tug of war with this ninja-meister. And the guns pointed at you.'_

 _'We're going to find our way out of course.'_

 _'By?'_

 _'That's what I still don't know.'_

 _'Cool.'_

 _'Let insanity rule?'_

 _'Of course.'_

He felt her cold hand beneath the thin glove grasped his vacant one. He knew what she would do next and he knew what he should act as her weapon in the next scenarios. The room was in a dead silence, even a drop of a pin could be heard. Soul saw the way the eyes of the people that were surrounding them betraying their actions. _'They never wanted things to reach this point.'_ But no matter how much pity and grievance they look at them, they will never collapse. Their decision as a weapon and meister were firm, indestructible. If they are going to stay insane, they will stay insane. Their sanity died a long time ago. And it will never resurrect back, clawing them to go back to sanity and settle all the things they have wrongly done. _'It's too late, we've done too many mistakes to fix. Besides, I am willing to spend an eternity like this, the world only revolving within me and my meister.'_

Maka whipped the head she was holding and threw it to Kid's weapons. The three made a big crash as their bodies clashed. Soul felt the tugging of the chains in his blade, of course, the blue-haired one will react. Soul suddenly metamorphosed into complete steel and weapon. Maka already got an opening, with Kid unconscious and the weapons, Liz and Patti, too busy caring or worrying about their meister (or were they unconscious too?). Maka swayed Soul out of the locking chains in his blade. Alerting the assassin they're battle with him had just begun.

" **Kid!** Shit! Maka why'd you do that?!" He asked irritably with a hint of a childish whine. He held his weapon in his hand that changed into a Katana. They remembered this guy, he was one of the interesting enemies they have. A continuously changing weapon and a strong wavelength-wearer meister. She jumped high and aimed Soul at him, hoping to finish this guy in one kill. But sparks once again conjured as the two iron blades met. A sword versus scythe kind of a battle. The tension between was too strong the two had to jump back. It was a repeating process, they'd clash and fly back again.

 _'When do you plan to resonate?'_ Asked Soul. He was bored of this. They could finish everything effortlessly with Soul Resonance bathed in Black Blood.

 _'Patience, when I deflect a bullet.'_ Came the reply of Maka with a smirk.

 _'What-?'_

At the exact moment, she twisted the blade to defense herself from an incoming bullet. Apparently, Kid was alive again and using the Thompson sisters in his hands. Black*Star ran and charged at her but as the blade of the Katana was about to slice her, Maka held her other hand out and clutched the katana as if it was not piercing her skin. All of their enemies widened their eyes, only Soul found the humor to chuckle in their situation. Even Kid stopped charging another bullet to aim at her. _'Oh their pathetic emotions for the two of us...'_ Soul could hear Maka's thoughts. Laughing and giggling.

"M-Maka, you-re b-bleeding..." Black*Star pointed out stuttering. She turned her head to him, her eyes completely crazy. A grin plastered on her face. Her blood that was covering Tsubaki's blade was black. Her blood was black. And it chilled their enemies.

"So what? You think I fear that?" She asked at the same time whispered to Soul. _'It's time..'_

" **Soul Resonance! Black blood on full throttle! HAHAHA!** "

The wavelength of their resonance made it enough to push their enemies back by the wind. Soul's blade transformed into a piano one. The scythe now longer, bigger, and badder in Maka's hands. Under any condition or circumstance, she will always wield him easily and without problems.

She charged at Black*Star who was just getting up from the impact of their adjoining soul wavelengths awhile ago. His eyes like saucers explained his shock and fury on the incoming attack from Maka. He was defenseless. Tsubaki, his weapon, was separated away from him. There's no chance he'll be able to dodge or deflect the attack. But as Maka was about to slice him in half, she felt the overpowering wavelength of another weapon and meister. Someone's doing another resonance and the attack is now targeted at them. She swished her scythe to deflect the Death Cannon approaching them, breaking the chance of killing the defenseless meister laid out before them. The room was already in tatters and broken pieces, rubble and powdered on the floor. Even the piano that was earlier crushed cannot be seen by the naked eye anymore. _'Probably crushed to ashes.'_

"Interesting fight." Maka commented. Kid's eyes were now stern and serious looking at them. As if he wasn't going to give any shit of friendship between them. _'He shouldn't because we never did.'_ Soul thought.

"Maka, stop playing." Soul reprimanded. Her grip to him tightened and her eyes darkened.

"Of course." She said and gathered all of her energy. Soul did the same too. He must to still match his meister's wavelength. And they're going to release this wavelength in this room, particularly at their five enemies. The piano room is going to be no more in a minute.

But then, things had gone wrong.

As they were about to release the tremendous energy, their insides jarred, as if trembling their insides and slowly crumbling it. The energy wavelength broke, the wind inside the room died. All Soul could feel was how something was tearing his insides apart. As if shredding it and destroying it to ashes. It was so painful, the two couldn't almost bear it. Maka clutched her hand at her chest, heavily heaving deep breaths. Something was straining the two and it isn't helping them in their situation. The pain broke their momentum. _'If our enemies were smart enough, they should attack us now.'_ But no expected attack came to them, the only pain they felt was from their insides that kept disturbing and perturbing their strength. The pain won't go away.

"What? Maka..." Death the Kid opened his eyes and looked at the helpless form of the two. Maka was on the floor, kneeling and hyperventilating, using Soul as her support. But it was obvious that the weapon was also on the same state as the meister. Kid and Black*Star could see the way Soul, in his weapon form, was trembling uncontrollably, as if he wanted to get away from the hold of his meister.

" **What's happening?!** " Maka screamed, directly at her weapon.

" **Shit!** Do you think I know?! **MAKA IN FRONT OF YOU!** " Soul shouted as Black*Star ran to them his sword raised and ready to kill them. ' _They only decided to attack now.'_ Maka quickly swerved her scythe and slashed it Black*Star's chest. Leaving a big gash that will surely make a mark for eternity. _'They think they will go scarless? They must suffer the same pain my weapon went under to.'_ Maka's thoughts pierced Soul. The wound that Maka made at Black*Star was the same as Soul's one in the chest. That scar's tantalizing pain lasted for months but now it is gone. This new pain he felt was now different. It came from the inside. From his chest, burning and at the same time almost freezing them. Both of them were still clawing in pain.

" **BLACK*STAR!** " Their enemies shouted. The weapon Black*Star was holding changed to her human form and assisted her meister. Kid's amber eyes darted into Soul and Maka. Maka could feel the change in air the way the Grim Reaper's son looked at them. So can Soul. _'This is dangerous, Soul, we're fleeing!'_ Maka said. Soul knew the situation: They're in pain. And their enemy will overpower them. So fleeting and leaving their enemies isn't much an act of cowardice right now.

Maka slashed in the air and sent one of her wavelength scythes in now angry black meister. A trick she learned long time ago when she and Soul were just starting the chaos they brought upon Death City. It was something to distract Kid as she flew to the next window and jumped off of it. Together with Soul in her hands. Before a bullet was to reach her back, she whispered.

"It's a price, for making me cry."

* * *

"What's happening?" She asked him as she dragged the scythe while walking, the grinding sound emanated from the meet of the steel and stone. Both of them were still in pain. Both were still suffering from an unknown source. And both were still struggling. Soul could feel her ragged breaths as she was walking way back to what he could really call home. The night was so deep but Soul knew the sun would rise soon. The battle they had just fought earlier were long and exhausting. There was something different now, both him and Maka were in pain. Not just any kind of pain. It was an emotional pain. _'How?'_ Both of them weren't suppose to feel anything like this. But awhile ago, Maka just cried without reason. Soul got scared at the sight of Maka betraying him. They were feeling _feelings_! They were feeling emotions other than insanity and madness. And they didn't like it. _'We shouldn't feel anything. We aren't supposed to. We're emotionless. Insanity took everything, our fear and compassion. Our sanity.'_

"It's sanity. They're gone." Soul whispered as he was now in human from and held her hand as the continue to trudge their way back home. He could her fingers tightening around his hand and her head whipping to him, emerald eyes in confusion. His answer to her question confused her and made her inquisitive again. There are only answers you could seek by being inquisitive. The more you kept asking questions, the more they could be near to the answer. That was Maka's way of understanding things. That's why he wasn't surprised if she asked another question. But once the answer was in front of her eyes, she'll stop asking and plan for what to do next. ' _Just like in our battles.'_

"What do you mean?"

"With sanity, there's insanity. Without the other, the balance will be gone. That's why we're suffering, insanity couldn't take us anymore because sanity is gone." He explained.

"Balance? **The balance was gone a long time ago!** **Insanity consumed us!** " She exasperated.

"Think of this as a Libra scale, Maka. It is still a scale even if it's unbalanced. But the thing now is, the other part of the scale was cut off. And what do you call the remaining part if the other part was cut off?" He asked.

"Nothing. The scale is nothing now because it lost the other part. It became useless." She answered, he smiled weakly and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Clever as always, my Maka. Insanity consumed both of us so much that it started eating its roots too. Its sanity." He said. And the two of them reached their own hideout in the middle of the city. It was actually the apartment they once lived in before everything became mad and they went out of the city, searching for innocent souls and eating it. But once in a while, when no one's watching, they go back to this apartment. It was untouched yet locked. No one wanted to enter the house thinking it was cursed just as Soul and Maka were. Thinking that once they went in, they will also be consumed by madness just like the two.

He pulled out the key from his pocket and entered it in the keyhole. Twisting the copper device in his fingers and hearing the knob of the door unlock. They went inside and locked the door, making sure no one was going to disturb them for the night. He switched on the lights and flopped himself on the sofa. The aroma of the apartment was a nostalgia in his nose. The way they usually spend weekends in here him playing video games and her reading her own book. He missed the peaceful times, there's no denying it. He saw her sat in the one-seater couch across from him, her hands cupping a mug of tea. Her coat and boots were laid in a freelance way in the floor. Near where his jacket was discarded.

"Soul, why did we go to the DWMA's Piano Room?" Maka asked, sipping from her smoking tea. Soul looked at her. The way she sat with her legs crossed and her tie in her neck loosely hung. Oh, how he was feeling desire in his veins. He internally laughed at himself, even he too, asked the question she gave to him himself awhile ago. _'Why did we even go to the DWMA's piano room? Why are we there? Why had I guided her there?'_

"You're the meister, I blindly follow your commands." Soul answered and threw his hands beneath his albino hair. His eyes closed in peace.

"I asked you where do you want to go when _they_ chased us. You told me you want to hide in the Piano Room so I went there with you, stupid." She remarked. He opened one of his eyes, peeking at her sight. Her eyes lidded closed and fingers clutched on the handle of her cup of tea.

"I-I..."

" _Soul._ "

"Maka." He heard her stood up from her seat and made her way towards him. Shock and surprise went to his features as her arms locked on either side of him. She bent on him, her head cocking and lips smirking. Eyes shining in a taunting way. Her knees trudged and placed on top of him. He was pinned by her. No escape from her hold. Locked both ways. As if he wanted to escape from this position, in reality, he liked it of course. He desired this even if they had this kind of closeness awhile ago. He wouldn't forget how he _touched_ her _always_ in places no one must reach. He will always be hungry for this kind of proximity of their closeness. His hands found her waist.

"You wanted to play the piano so you could remember _them_ right? So you could remember how it _felt_ to be with them. Our so-called friends who tried to kill us." She leaned in to his ear and whispered, at the same time biting his earlobe. The gesture sent waves of shudder to his being.

"We remember them but not the _feeling being with them_. You wanted to go back to sanity, Soul? After pulling me to this insanity you're going away and leave me? _How does it feel seeing me go to Kid and thought of Sanity? It hurts right? I fucking feel it too, right now._ " She cried onto his shoulder as her hands wrapped around his neck. His hands started caressing her waist, going up and down. Sending turmoils of comfort and _pleasure_ to her.

"This is bad, Maka. We're feeling fear and pain. I don't want to go back to sanity. I don't want to feel this shitty feelings of fear. I'm sorry, Maka. I won't leave you. I won't think of _them_ again. It's their fault. The reason why we're _this_ right now. _They're causing us to go back to sanity and feel the pain and fear again. They aren't good friends._ " He said, turning his head ever so slightly so his breath will enrapture her nape. Hot chills coursing through her veins. She leaned back her emerald eyes seeing straightly at his crimson ones. She knocked his forehead with his softly, a smile plastered on her face.

"I don't want to go back to sanity. I don't want to see you _hurt_ again. _Come, let's go mad, until we rot away._ I love you, Soul, you and your _insanity. I want every piece of you._ "

In an instant, Maka was pinned to the sofa. She showed no defiance and just continued gazing at his red eyes. He leaned in and how their faces were mere inches apart, his breath tickled her lip. With the way her hands crawled up at his spine, he instantly knew, they were both feeling the same thing. _The Madness of Desire._

"You already knew what's going to happen, right?" He asked softly against her lips and crashed his lips in hers. Both were enticed in their own passionate world as their lips fused. His hands started roaming around her body, earning moans of pleasure from her lips. He managed to take out her necktie, untie one of her pigtails and unbutton her blouse. She was on the same fervor level too, she already yanked his shirt off. All of this happening while their tongues locked deep in a french kiss. She placed her hand on his bare chest and gazed at his lust-filled eyes, her panting from the pleasurable activity awhile ago widely heard in their area.

"We're going to die right? Because our bodies won't be able to take the insanity that consumes us." She stated. And then he nodded. Both of them started to laugh, the echoes of their hilarious tones enrapturing the whole house. The pitch higher and higher, the sound louder and louder. Throughout the cold dark night at Death City, everyone awake could hear. The faint, soft laugh billowing in the air. Disturbing the tranquility in the middle of the night. The music of insanity passing through their ears. Madness coming from two stray lovers of dawn and dusk. The intensity of their insanity being witnessed by the gritting moon.

And their eyes, the way they gazed at each other...everyone knew nobody could extinguish the insanity that passes between the two.

They melted in each other's lips again before the pain inside them consumed and killed them.

* * *

 **It was tragic, I know. And it was confusing, don't you think? So I am REQUESTING you to write your own questions (if you have any) in the review box. I am accepting any kind of questions regarding the story. I will answer it in my utmost pleasure. You will receive your answers in the next chapter. A chapter only for answering your questions! So bother me with your questions dear :)**

 **-Mizz-Incezt**


	4. Epilogue

**_The Intensity of Insanity_**

 _They were so possessive, obsessive, and protective to their partner even way back then but Blair couldn't believe it was to this extent. That they even thought children could destroy their own love for each other. They thought their own children were a nuisance to them. Their love and loyalty to each other was too much. It was very destructive and dangerous._

* * *

 **Epilogue.**

The Piano Room.

Blair guided the little child there. The small child's hand let go of her grasp as they took the first step inside the room. At the age of seven, the child's tiny fingers could play like a prodigy in the piano. _'No, the child is a prodigy.'_ Blair thought. She heard her dillydally play at the random keys of the piano then suddenly produce notes and tones she could hear in a song without a music sheet at the mere age of seven. _'She was like her father.'_ and then, at the age of five, the child could read books meant for adolescents. She was good at constructing sentences and understanding words. _'Just like her mother.'_

"Eunice, why are you here?" Blair asked as she sat at the guest chair of the room. She always tend to listen to Eunice if she asks her to go to the piano room. Blair guesses that maybe Eunice needs someone to listen to her own kind of music. Eunice's melody was unlike any other. A strong overpowering music that consumes Blair's mind. So beautiful and hypnotizing. The music makes her want to fall and let the melody guide her body. Like Eunice being the puppeteer and Blair the doll. That was the feeling but Blair knew to herself that it was Eunice's effects. Eunice Albarn-Evans, daughter of Maka Albarn and Soul 'Eater' Evans, was making her go insane.

Five months before the news of the Last Deathscythe and his Wielder disappeared, they, the partner Blair got to live with, encountered her in a very approachable way. Blair was walking again around the chilly nights of Death City. Alone she walked and thought, how late the night was. How it reminds her of the time screams and shouts would erupt from the dead cold time of the night. She remembered how in the morning, one door was opened and the other person transferred to the other room. The two clutched at each other like they were each other's lifelines. But Blair really knew the two, Soul and Maka, her friends can't live without their partner. The proof was right before her eyes. The torn-edged poster posted on the wall was glaring at her. 'Wanted: Soul Eater & Maka Albarn'. She's been seeing it at every corner of the street. She can't say what hurts the most: Seeing them like this or leaving them like this?

She stopped in her tracks as soon as there was a blade edged near her neck. A black and red zigzagged blade so familiar to her eyes. Nostalgia swayed inside her body. They were inside this kind of situation, again. Death pointed at her throat, a sobbing sound near to her. But this time, it wasn't Maka sobbing, she saw Maka across her carrying a child wrapped in silken blankets. And the baby was crying. The voice of the child somehow quaintly synonymous with the mother. Soul was beside her, his arm stretched out and transformed in a blade, his lips smirking and feet tapping. His actions halting her from any escape. She noticed how the two had grown to man and woman. Soul's white hair a bit longer and shaggier. The headband long forgotten and gone. Though he still wore his signature jacket but now buttons were unclasped. Maka, in the other hand, never changed at all. Nothing that Blair noticed at all, not when there's a hood attached to the familiar cape of Maka covering her head and face. Yet Blair could see the hint how Maka's lithe body metamorphosed as a woman and lady. Her long slender creamy legs proved it all. Also with her once so-called flat chest not so flat as a washboard anymore.

"Blair, how long has it been?" Her question sounded so twisted to her cat ears. A hidden malice underneath her nice smile. A double-edged knife ready to thrust and kill her. How much betrayal could Blair sense in her voice? Blair stood frozen. The circumstance around her dawning upon her mind. She was in a secluded area of the city where everyone is deep asleep and two partners are clawing up on her. _'How great'_ she sighed. She won't ever get a chance like this again. To see Soul and Maka personally before her. But she never wanted it to be like this. She thirsted for their reunion to be full of happiness and rejoice.  
Not full of danger and evil quirking up all around her, making her skin (or fur?) to form goosebumps.

"A very long time, Maka." She responded. _'What are they going to do now?'_ She frantically asked herself. Will they eat her soul? But she wasn't a child. The news of them were all about killing and eating innocent children's souls. It was so unlike of them to do the heinous deed. But everything is evil when insanity reigns. Reports about them were information about how the Asura's madness conquered and ate them. But questions still lingered Blair's mind, why do they eat children's souls? Was it delicious? What can eating souls of young, feeble children help them? Will they get stronger? Will they take after Asura and become a Kishin? The last question chilled her mind. She can't fathom it, her two great friends, Soul and Maka, becoming...a demon. _'Wait, you're too ahead of yourself, Blair, you can ask them now...You can ask them why they were eating souls. Ask them if they might have the tendency to become a Kishin. And ask them who's the child.'_ Yes, child. The infant Maka's holding in her arms. The one that was wailing in a soft lullaby. Not too loud but able to hear the sounds. Like chimes. Soft and audible.

"Why are you here?" Blair asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. Overcoming all her fears. She has nine lives, or eight because Soul ate one of her lives. _'He might do it again'_ Blair thought as she looked at the sharp blade at her neck. But after she had asked her question, Soul dropped his scythe arm and transformed it back to a part of his body. _'He's fully human again!'_ Blair relieved at the wondrous thought. No scythe at her neck, maybe they won't kill her tonight. Still, she pondered, _'Why venture out in Death City to meet me when they are on the run?'_ Why were they here? Why did Maka and Soul, wanted criminals of Death City, came to threaten and talk to her? It was all confusing. And the child too, the blonde-haired babe in Maka's arms, was also confusing.

Maka's heels formed clanking sounds as she strode near Blair. Blair couldn't see Maka's face beneath the hood but she was affirmed and sure that the lady in front of her and approaching her was Maka. It doesn't even make sense if this was another girl, Soul wouldn't allow it and the well-known pitch black coat provided the evidence at all. Soul stayed beside Blair, watching Maka as she walked nearer and nearer to the admonished catlady. Maka finally halted in front of Blair, their gap to each other two paces away. Maka shook her head and the hood fell, allowing Blair to see Maka's face truly in the moonlight. She remained the same, rosy-white faced, emerald eyes, and pigtails. But Blair now can't deny the fact her complexion glowed in the night, how Maka's green eyes accentuated in the dark, and how her signature pigtails got longer the last time Blair remembered. Blair heard footsteps and saw Soul, the ever loyal weapon, reach to his meister. He stood beside Maka, hands in his pocket, looking at Blair the same way Maka stared at her. Their eyes blank and emotionless.

"Have you come to eat my soul too? I'm sorry, but I am no child. You two only ate souls of children right? Besides, I think the baby in your hands could satisfy your hunger for souls tonight." Blair stupidly blabbered. She admits she's scared of her friends, the way they stood still and said no word. The way they looked at her as if she's a stranger. It hurts and it definitely scares her. _'If they looked at me like that, what are the possible things could they do to me?'_

"That, we cannot do. As much as a child's soul is very delicious, this one we cannot take." Maka responded. A smile creeping in her face as she gazed adorned at the baby she held. Blair turned her vision to the child, what was so special in that child that it made, Maka, eater of children's souls stop her hungering desire and look at the child as if it was made of porcelain?

"Why?"

"What do you think?" Maka asked, averting her eyes to the child and look back at Blair. Green eyes boring into her bright gold ones.

"The baby is your child." Blair answered. _'It made no sense if the child wasn't. Why would she spare the child else?'_ And she took note of the blonde hair the same as Maka's growing in the child's head. The baby had now fallen asleep. Maybe due to excessive crying.

"My child with Maka. That girl is our child." Blair was startled from Soul's voice. It's the first time Blair heard him spoke again. Since from the start, Maka has been doing all the talking. Blair stared at Soul, who was looking at his daughter with a lopsided grin. The fact of Soul being the father of Maka's child didn't surprise Blair at all. She knew the two would get together, get married, and have children and live their own happily ever after. But Blair never expected this, that they would get mad and insane. Though, the things Blair listed for the two of them still happened: They got together, seeing the way Soul's hand instinctively holstered to Maka's waist. They had a child, seeing the breathing small infant in Maka's breast. And then Blair wondered, did they have their happy ending? Maybe no, mostly would say. But Blair could see the way the two partners leaned on each other's as if they were contented and happy with their life.

"You're giving away the child. To me." Blair said, realizing all the trouble the two had come up just to meet her. Blair felt honored yet disgusted at the same time. How could they give away their child just like that? They were supposed to take care of the child! How could Soul do this when his parents were a bitch to him? Surely, he doesn't want his own child to feel the same. How could Maka do this when she lived half of her life her mother missing! She didn't want the child to feel the same loneliness, did she?

"Insanity is messing up with us. Our sanity begged for the child to be given to you. Isn't it great, Blair? The real Soul and Maka are still inside. Locked in the consciousness. But even if you disseminated the fact that there's this small hint of compassion still living inside of us, would anything change? They will come and try to get back our sanity. But in the end, they'll die." Maka's words seared into Blair's mind.

Sanity. Insanity. It made Blair's brain hurt more. She's lost at what to think. She couldn't understand the circle between the sanity and insanity. Maka talked about Sanity and Insanity as if it was two human beings trapped inside her body. Has Maka gone bipolar-ish? In a way, she was bipolar. Calm and collected, the next second bringing out a book and hitting Soul with the spine. Blair let out a breathe, she missed the old times. How she wished she could hold these two between her breasts and carry them all the way back to her once apartment with them. If she desired to, why can't she do it? Her two friends are in front of her, not drawing any signs of threat and attack, she could sense they were, in a slight way, vulnerable. Then why, why does she 'fear' just trying to get them back? It wouldn't hurt right? Trying to get them back.

Maybe because the way the two smiled and looked at each other made her feel that her two friends that were consumed by insanity was actually living the life they wanted to be.

The thought was crazy, but that's all Blair could squeeze out of her working brain.

"Besides, I don't want to kill my own child." Soul added, his fingers reaching out to the fluffy cheek of the child. Maka's head snapped to him, eyes flaring. Usually, this scene follows the constant bickering of the two...And Blair wasn't wrong about the fact. She'd been living with them for a few years, she had grown to know their habits together. Blair couldn't suppress a smile as Maka retorted back to Soul's statement.

"Our child."

"Anyway. It doesn't make any difference."

"Yes, it does!"

For a moment, it felt like everything was peaceful and tranquil. Blair basked at these moments, it makes both of her friends unique. She forgot that they were induced by Insanity. She forgot how Death City brandished them as criminals and murderers. She forgot the whispers of the streets how the two weapon-meister were merciless psychopaths. All Blair remembered was how her friends were still her friends. Whether they were covered with madness or not. They're still Soul and Maka. Great Deathscythe and Soul-Perceptive Meister. Just add Insanity and Madness to the mix, they are there. Everyone wouldn't deny that if they saw them right now. Fighting and bantering like old, sweet high school couples. All that was added was a bit of blood lust and craving of souls for the two...But nonetheless, they're Soul and Maka. Or Blair likes to believe herself so.

Cold hands crept up to her arms and opened it. Apparently, Maka gave the baby to Soul who was fiddling with it tenderly. Maka guided Blair's arms to a position and froze it still. Maka took the baby from Soul's hands and placed it on Blair's outstretched arms. _'So that's why she positioned my arms like this.'_ Blair thought. There's no going back now. The silent baby was now in her arms. A small weight to her physically but a big responsibility to her heart. She have to stood both as a mother and a father to the parentless child. Could she still revoke their decision? Was it so clear to them that they cannot control their own gluttonous quench for souls that they had to give away the child for them not to kill the baby? Is there a chance Blair might change their minds? The last question has a definite answer but she decided to give it a shot.

"Why can't you go back? Why can't you stay? If Sanity is still there...surely..." She stammered off. She didn't know what to say next or if what she had said was the appropriate question for their situation. The two stared at her as if she was the mad one. Grins trudged up to their cheeks and eyes darkened at every passing second. Once again, she felt her hair on her skin stood up. Goosebumps. These two were chilling her! Not to mention the strong winds of the night. Maka held out her white-gloved hand and in an instant, Soul's body shrank to a weapon device to be used by his technician. She handled him the same way Blair saw few years ago. Same stance, same rigid position, same hold to him. The way her fingers furled up around the steely shaft. She reminisced the first time she met them and attacked her. Dangerous and taunting. No fear. Strong and unbreakable.

"Why?" Maka said, swinging her scythe near to Blair's neck. If Maka didn't put resistance, the blade would have sliced Blair's neck and kill her. The scene was different now, this was Maka Albarn pointing her scythe, Soul Eater, at her neck. One wrong word could send Blair to hell. The babe was still lying asleep in Blair's arms. _'They wouldn't kill me, right? They entrusted me their child!'_ Blair thought frantically. Yet as she observed the two partners before her, the Meister willing to kill her any second and the Weapon unrelenting to not follow his meister's orders. If she really made them mad (which they are somewhat), she may have to say goodbye to her body for now. Maka leaned in, her succulent lips to her twitching ears, whispering and mouthing words of revenge and malice. Maka's grip to the scythe never loosened. They were in the same exact postition, only Maka inching her face near to Blair's.

"Many people asked why. Only you will I give our answer,"

"Love is the answer."

"You wouldn't believe it, would you? From a crazy person like me. People would think that I thought love is a frivolous thing. How they were wrong. It was love that made me insane, it was love that drove Soul and I to madness! There is our love for each other, which turned to fear. Fear that it won't last. Fear that there's so many ways that could destroy our love. My Father, so overprotective. You, being seductive. Even Death threats us so much. It was the thing we couldn't bear the most. I don't want him to die in front of me, he doesn't want the same too. For me to die in his arms. Madness was whispering, there's a way for us to be happy together. Just let insanity snap and take the lead. Insanity told both of us how we could be in peace, how fear would never come in us again. We could love each other without fear holding us back. We wanted our love to be forever, and insanity granted it all."

Blair's mouth was dry. The information she received was too much to take in. Her speech was long but Blair got the point: They're each other's insanity and they love the insanity. The conclusion punched her like buckets of ice cubes. _'Was love that too powerful it drove them to this extent of madness?'_ Blair asked. All she knew about love was flirting and lusting. She never knew about true love. Whether it was real or platonic. Authentic or a counterfeit. Blair looked at the weapon, then back to the meister. _'Was it possible? For love to destroy them?'_ She's seeing it right now. Love burned brightly between the eyes of Meister and Weapon whenever their gazes touched. It wasn't just any love...it was surreal that she-Blair, felt it surrounding and radiating to her. The mad love existing between the Weapon and Meister before her.

"I-If t-th-this wa-as all a-about l-love then...why...the child..." Blair stuttered, tears prodding her eyesight. Blair didn't need to continue her incoherent sentence, Maka knew it. She was clever and smart, she probably knew what Blair was about to say. Blair thought, if they had loved each other so much then wouldn't a child be a blessing to them? Not a curse for them to give away? Soul had said something about killing a child. But if the two of them loved each other passionately, the child they gave to her isn't a burden. _'Love would make it possible for them to keep the child and sustain it alive.'_

"The first time I had a child with Maka, we killed it."

Came the response from the unexpected Soul. Her gold-coined eyes displayed a horrified look. A while ago, she felt the ambiance coming. The warmth of all those cold years without them coming back. She thought...even with all the madness and insanity lingering around them, she could still accept them because she saw! Blair saw how they acted in front of her! They bickered nonstop _in front of her_ , trusted the child's fate to her hands. Blair thought...they're still her friends, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. But now? Blair didn't know anymore. As soon as the words slipped out of Soul's mouth, out of the fucking father's mouth of the child, Blair couldn't look at her once so-called friends the same way anymore. How quick her hopes had been high up. Hopes that deep inside, Soul and Maka are still the same. Deep inside, they're listening to Blair. Deep inside, they were the ones who made the lunatic Soul and Maka to send their own child to Blair for the very own safety of the baby. She wanted to compromise herself that the ones in front of her are the REAL Maka and Soul. She wanted to lie to herself that for a moment, the partners gained control of their body and gave the child to her before they went insane again and kill children.

But that was the most vicious lie she ever made.

 _ **we killed it**_

The words rang like death bells to her ears. They were too engrossed with each other that they even killed their firstborn child. They don't care about the others, as long as they have each other's backs, the world will spin. They were so possessive, obsessive, and protective to their partner even way back then but Blair couldn't believe it was to this extent. That they even thought children could destroy their own love for each other. They thought their own children were a nuisance to them. Their love and loyalty to each other was too much. It was very destructive and dangerous.

 _'They killed a child, their own child. Their very first child.'_

"Don't look at us like that. Black*Star had done that too, when he saw us killing a child. It made me furious and want to snap his eyes out of its sockets. Were we so important to you that those eyes are looking at us in that way? Pain and Betrayal. Your gold eyes says it all. We remembered the days we had with you, Blair. But too bad, I couldn't feel anything out of it. So what if we were friends? That question lies. I don't feel anything, Blair. Neither does Soul." Maka inched back her head and stared at Blair's eyes with surpassing intensity. Tears now had freely flowed from Blair's catlike eyes. She didn't notice it until Maka's other hand (the one that was not holding Soul) caressed her cheek and wiped it all away. Blair was surprised by her next set of actions. Maka gave her a peck on the cheek, whispering:

"Name the child Eunice. I'll bring her to your doorstep, don't worry."

"W-what?"

"Now, you only have seven lives."

The blade at her throat finally clashed with her skin. Blair processed everything in that one second: _'Maka's killing me. Again.'_ She heard her maniacal laughs piercing through the silent night, as Blair's blood was spilled in the blade of the scythe. Maka told her something before she was overcome by unconsciousness.

"We'll come back for Eunice Evans."

"We never got to hear Soul playing. But I could tell this is how he plays." Blair swished her head, seeing Dr. Franken Stein at the door of the DWMA's Piano Room. The piano room was long reconstructed and renovated ever since the last footage of the infamous insane duo. Seven years ago. Seven years ago they came at DWMA, searching for children. But Kid and the others sensed them. After all, Maka isn't the only student in DWMA with Soul Perception abilities. Death the Kid, together with his twin guns and Black*Star with his weapon, Tsubaki, chased Soul and Maka, their once precious friends. It is said that the considered wanted criminals were last seen here at the Piano Room. After the exhausting battle between the trio of friends, their _'enemies'_ escaped through the window. Leaving the piano room unrecognizable with the damage they brought. It is reported that that was the last appearance of the two.

All those times, Blair was silent back at her pumpkin house that was once smashed when she had first encountered the blondie technician and scythe weapon. She rebuilt the house and kept the child there with her being the mother. The child knew that Blair wasn't the mother. Since first, she doesn't have cat ears and tail. And second, her hair is blonde not violet. The child wasn't an idiot, Eunice knew she's not Blair's flesh. As soon as Eunice was able to understand, Blair explained everything to her. Who are her parents, why was she here, when did her parents gave her to Blair. Blair answered every question Eunice threw at her. She responded honestly and sincerely, no hints of lie or deceit detected. Eunice accepted everything, Blair being her surrogate mother. Her having no father. Blair could tell Eunice was fine, as long as she was there to guide her.

Blair raised Eunice and loved her like any mother would.

"Stein...Is she really that dangerous?" Blair asked the approaching Stein. He pulled out a cigarette as he walked to her velvet chair. By the time Stein was lighting up the long cigarette, he was behind Blair. His elbows resting on the backrest of the red chair where Blair sat watching as Eunice played the piano. Together, they observed her play. Eunice's small hands speedily skimming between the left and right keys. Her feet dangling to reach the sustain pedal. And her eyes, heterochromic eyes, one red and one green, eyeing at the piano intently. She looked so innocent, like any other children. But there's a reason why Eunice and Blair are currently living at DWMA (or detained, in Blair's vocabulary). Under the eyes of the teachers and high officials of Death City.

"She's like Crona, remember that, Blair. She inhabits the Black Blood in her veins. Not to mention, her black blood was naturally instilled to her. Unlike Crona, Crona's black blood was artificially transferred to him. But...Eunice...both of her parents were dominated by black blood. And she possesses that black blood through the genes of both her mother and father." Dr. Stein explained elaborately to her. She'd heard the discussion before, and the officials were always finding a way to gain the child with their own hands. But Blair knew what they would do once Eunice is with the authorities, the poor girl will be experimented. They will have a research regarding her black blood. Thinking that the information they may get will help them in winning the battle with the Kishin Asura. Blair didn't want that, a girl of young age being injected and dissected. That's why Blair used every of her willpower to refrain the future (her guessed future)  
from happening. Yes, she agreed to be detained with Eunice at DWMA. She let them watch and observe the child but the people never got to lay a single finger on Eunice's porcelain skin. Not with Blair who was once thought of being a witch beside her.

"I won't let go of her. She's not an animal to be treated this way!" Blair said, maybe too loud for Stein's opinion but barely heard by Eunice. _'It's alright, let the music encompass you, Eunice. Don't stop playing, once you've had, reality will come sucking in.'_ Dr. Stein threw the cigarette on the floor and he stepped on it, twirling his shoes, crushing the ashy cigarette. His eyeglasses glinting by the low light of the chandelier above. His hand was put atop the screw in his head and started twisting it, the creaking sounds almost inaudible to hear with Eunice playing the obsidian grand piano.

"My daughter is not an animal to be chopped and torn into pieces! Her parents ate my daughter's soul! They ate her soul to satisfy their thirst and produce another bastard kicking off at DWMA!" Stein sneered at her. He stood straight as his hands clenched on the edge of Blair's backseat. Blair stood and faced him, her eyes giving off a wild look to him. Blair slapped him in his cheek. The loud sound catching the attention of the young pianist behind them. Blair didn't notice but Eunice had stopped playing. All Blair did was to let all of her frustrations out of the immobile doctor in front of her. Blair was infuriated. Stein acted like every thing around him is good use for dissection in front of her. It disgusted her. He had been like this ever since Spirit died at the hands of his own daughter, but it got worse as Maka took Stein's daughter's life.

"So what? You'll become insane too and eat this child's soul? To repay for your own child's soul you'll kill her?! If you'll do that, then you are no good too like Maka and Soul!" She screamed at his face. Every word punching him in the face. She thought he would go away and leave Eunice and her alone. Instead, he faced her. Threw a comeback from her words.

"You're the one's insane now, Blair. You didn't notice it? Eunice is slowly making you insane. You've changed, you protected this child as if it was yours. You stood as her guard all the time."

" **It was normal!** Her parents entrusted her to me-"

" **No it's not!** You knew she was dangerous. You were told so many times how she alone could bring destruction to our world. **Yet you kept her!** You weren't like this, Blair. You used to do things for the good of all."

His words struck her like lightning. She was being eaten by madness. Was that the feeling she always got when Eunice plays? The thrumming of her heart as if she wanted to let it all go? She didn't know. Blair wasn't aware at all. But deep inside Blair, she knew Dr. Stein was right. The child of black-blood was affecting her. She barely knew herself anymore. She stopped going to bars and get wasted since Eunice came to her life. She slowly changed from being a young careless lady to a kind, protective mother. How did she change? Blair couldn't even process anything at this moment. The truth was finally slapped into her face. The truth she denied at bottomless pit of her conscience: _she was holding onto insanity just to protect Eunice._

She was lost in her train of thoughts and only halted when she saw Stein crumpled on the floor. Over his body stood Eunice, a scythe in her hand. _'Since when had she gotten a weapon?'_ On Eunice's other hand was a blue illuminating soul. Blair could see the way Eunice smirked and licked her lips then ate the soul in her hands. Blair summarized it all: Eunice killed Stein and ate his soul. Eunice then looked at Blair, her eyes wanting something-Blair's recognition of her deed.

"Blair-mama, I killed him. He was making you angry." Eunice said and the scythe in her hand disappeared, first liquefying and dissolving back to her finger. There was a prick on her finger, a small wound. She used her own blood to create a weapon of her size and style. _'At seven years old...'_ Eunice soon fell to the floor, her ears connected to the ground. Her green and red eyes were slit open. Her hands palmed up across the carpet. Blair watched frozen. Eunice grinned and giggled. Averting her eyes from the static direction on the floor back to her adoptive mother.

"I hear my parents, down this castle."

 _'They were found rotting in their old apartment. And then the authorities buried them under this academy.'_

"What did they say?"

"My blood is black."

* * *

 **That my friends, is the END of The Intensity of Insanity. Thank you everyone for the support and reviews of this fic. I love you all. Nobody asked anything in the Reviews section, I was like: Freaking gosh! They understood my story! Congratulations! Thank you agaaaaain for all the support and love.**

 **To explain some unclear things...Soul and Maka were like 25 in their age. They went insane around at the age of 20. They had their first child around 23 years old. Then they had Eunice when they were 24. 'Eunice' was like an experiment to the pair, they wanted to know how the child will grow up. Will it be insane or will it be normal?..They didn't had that chance since they killed their first child (out of insanity) of course. That's why when Eunice was born, they gave it to Blair so that 1st: they wouldn't kill it and 2nd: they could see how it grows. But they didn't had that chance because...well, they died after five months they gave Eunice to Blair.**

 **Regarding about 'detaining Eunice fiasco', Blair hid Eunice for a time and when Eunice was 5 years old she was discovered by the authorities and identified as Soul and Maka's child-By God knows how the officials knew the child. So they went to Blair, explained that Eunice is dangerous (by that time Blair wasn't still insane with Eunice) so Blair went with the child to DWMA for further researching.**

 **I could take requests like: How did the rest of the Spartoi reacted to blah blah blah. I'll gladly give a oneshot. I could try making some of the characters insane if you want, hihihi! I'm so addicted to the insanity of this anime. But for now, the fic will be branded completed.**

 **-Mizz-incezt**


End file.
